A piece of jade
by tony riko chan
Summary: the school's biggest slacker, dee laytner. and a new comer named randy mclean. as the story procceds a new mystery and a new adventure unfurls... but...something deep inside their hearts starts flourishing.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fic of FAKE. there may be some spelling mistakes, so be linient on me. and this is just prologue. so...the later chapters gonna get longer and better. this is rated k+ just in case. but the later chapters ratings may go a bit higher.**

**...the pairings would be mostly dee x ryo. and some jj X drake... and veryyyyy less jj x dee.**

******have a good read... dont forget to review my readers... XOXOsss.. :) ;)**

* * *

School is always boring. Sitting near the window, a certain boy with jet black hair , kept on starring outside. Having no clue what's exactly happening inside the room, he kept on gazing at the landscape.

A sudden smack pulled him out of his haze.

"MR DEE LAYTNER... it looks like you are bored out already? And still there is half of the day left!"

He shyly stood up, rubbing his lil injury given by his homeroom teacher.

"that hurt, sir."

" concentrate in the lesson so that u don't need to rub too many injuries on your head." The teacher glared at dee. He gave scowl to his teacher, fortunately which was unnoticed by him.

As the teacher went to his table, the school Clarke entered the room and mumbled something in the teacher's ears. All the students were curious and some were making assumptions about a holiday or about impending exams. All, except one. The same black hair boy, Dee. His "not bothered" expression on his face is as common as stars in a night sky.

But something pulled his attention when the teacher started talking.

" Students, I am just informed about a news. There will be a new student in our class, who is shifting from another city. He will join us tomorrow. So we will give him a warm welcome."

After that , the bell rung. As it was time for recess students started moving out of the class. But Dee didn't. His brows knitted together. He, deep in thought. Thinking about the new comer. He didn't know which was more dominant in him right now: curiosity or excitement. But he knew the later was unnecessary , but still he felt it, for some unknown reason.

But his trail of thoughts were interrupted by a very enthusiastic blue head.

"hey dee..! are you not going for recess?"

Dee cocked up his brow, nonchalantly " no."

The blue head slightly pouted. " you are such a spoil sport deeeeee...!"

Dee scowled " and you're just too much spoiled to be a spoil sport, JJ"

This time jj scowled more deeply." Huh. "

Then suddenly jj spoke up " dee... what do you think of the new comer dee?"

He was totally taken aback by this question. Then again he turned into his normal self and said " does it matter? You will see yourself , tomorrow."

They both were silent.

Suddenly jj jumped on dee's shoulder.

This literally kicked the nerves of dee. He shoved him off, and jj fell on the ground with a loud thump.

"dee...! don't throw me. IT HURTS..OWWWWW"

"then don't jump on me , you moron."

Jj angrily said "DON'T call me that."

Dee answered coldly..." I have better names to call you... "

Jj knew what was coming "oh..not again."

"then get lost. Would you?"

Jj went off sulking.

That day went eventless after that. But without reason, his thoughts trailed to the new comer AGAIN.

He sweared to himself, something eventful is going to happen in his near future. And may be , HE COULD'NT BE MORE CORRECT ABOUT HIS ASSUMPTIONS.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi to evryone...:D. i m back with a new chapter. i know...that was fasttttttttt... **

**this story is actually requested by my bestfriend and here i put on a pair of glasses to dee. i just wanted to try it and it looked good...i have an obsession for glasses, i suppose..teehee... :p :D**

**soo...no more waiting, start reading. enjoyyyyyyyyyyy my dear readers.**

* * *

Dee's POV

When I woke up, that morning, the environment around me seemed different. I always woke up 5 minutes later the morning alarm, today it turned out to be the opposite. And I was out of my house in a matter of minutes... 'that was fast!' today it seemed as if the sun is little more brighter, the sky a deeper shade of blue, the landscape much more greeny, the breeze was a little bit more pleasant, even the nonsense chats of jj didn't seemed that much nonsensical. This trail of thoughts were now creeping me out.

Suddenly the school bell rung. The teacher came in. And there was a pleasant smile on his face. Gosh...something is sireously wrong with him.

The teacher started speaking " so students , ready to meet the new boy?"

Everyone said in unison "yesss, sir !"

An eyebrow perked up.

Then the boy entered. The class fell silent.

A boy of 5'7", medium built, brown hair , fair complexion, and... and suddenly my assessment stopped as someone hissed my name.

"dee, deeeeee...! stand UP?!" It was jj. I looked at him and then I looked around. All were standing except me. I knew my face would have looked funny, but the embarrassment was worse.

"uh...i..umm...I am sorry... well...so where was the talk...?" I was stuttering..I was...dee laytner is stutteringgg? This is getting creepy...

I saw the boy starring at me, with both amusement and mocking annoyance.

The teacher shook his head in submission.. " mr mclean , go and sit beside mr dee laytner." And he pointed me. He looked at me. There was a light shade of pink. And a little smile. His smile... it was...so...sooo enchanting...his eyes... deep brown, as if he could see the soul right through me._damnnnn oh...damnnnnnn... this thoughts are just kicking my senses off..._

"uh... hii. You are dee laytner?"

I looked at him. So badly in my thoughts that I couldn't hear a single word he said

"hnn?"

He role his eyes. " are you dee laytner?"

"yes. I m."

" I am randy mclean. "

"hello randy. Do u need something?" my face not giving up anything I felt inside.

He looked a bit uncomfortable "well, no exactly..actually..I umm... was told to sit beside you. Sooo..." and he pointed his chin towards the chair next to me. My eyes fell onto my book bag.

Ohhh ... now it struck me. I hurriedly pulled my bag off the seat and nodded "here."

He smiled and sat down. The class has already started so didn't talk much, to my dismay.

In every one second my eyes would incidentally or accidentally (u decide) would land on the boy sitting beside me. And it was the 6 th time...no...wait...8 th?...oh...may be 11 th time... that...he caught me red handed, watching him. My eyes widened. I could swear to myself i was blushing (so unusual) and he turned into a tomato. We both turned our heads with a jek.

I mentally slapped myself for the nth time now. This was getting scary. The bell rung. I didn't even dared to look at him.(AGAIN, so unusual) put all my books in the bag. And almost jumped out of my seat and was already out of the room when someone called me back.

Randy asked in a nervous tone " are you going out fro recess?"

I nudged my specs back on my bridge of the nose "yeah..i usually...do..." I lied blandly.

"oh. So...where do you exactly sit for break?"

It just came out " in the lawn."

AND from somewhere a certain bluenett appeared to kick my ass " when did you started having recess in the lawn dee?"

I sweared to myself, if i ever got the bastard jj, i m gonna make him pay for this certain moment.

Randy looked a bit confused. I looked at him and said the truth " I actually don't prefer going out into the lawn, mostly because its crowded. But sometimes I do go. "

Randy nodded with a smile "ohh...so can I accompany you?"

I smiled at him "sure."

We both walked past jj. He was standing open mouthed.

...

We were actually sitting on the roof. The breeze was so pleasant.

We opened our lunchbox. My eyes instantly fell on randy's lunch box. Its Japanese lunch box. A bento box? Who carries a bento box in Hampshire?

I automatically shot up "are you Japanese?"

He looked taken aback by the question "how...how did you know?"

A smug grin spread on my face "so you are a Japanese then.?"

He nodded. "but how..."

"no one carries a bento box in America."

He nodded in realisation. " my father is Japanese and my mother is American. So you can say I am a hybrid" we both chuckled.

There was some bread cutlet. I without warning swooped and took a cutlet out of the box , he almost screamed "heyyyyy...!"

"umm sorry. This looks good." And took a bite. I automatically closed my eyes. And a soft moan got out of my mouth. It was sooo delicious. All the taste buds activating.

I said almost shouting "this is JUST AMAIZINGGGG...MHHHH!"

He laughed seeing my reaction.

He said "this is called kare-pan, bread and curry."

I just nodded, stuffing myself. there was silence. We were both enjoying the sun and breeze.

I asked him out of curiosity " where do you stay?"

"near the 5 th street. And you?"

"arrou..." I could not complete my address that suddenly a guy came running on the roof. Huffing out huge puffs of air.

"deee...deee... there's someone calling you"

My brows shot up "mee? Eh?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"what for?"

"he didn't say that to me. Just asking for you."

This time it was randy's voice " is he junior or senior?"

The boy answered " looked like a junior."

I knew something was wrong. "lets go!"

I mentioned both randy and that guy to move.

As we came to our classroom. We saw a smaller blonde boy with olive skin, looking nervously around.

"hey! Who are you?"

He looked quite scarred. _Do I look that much scary?_

"I am sorry but say that to you. This is for you.." he stuffed a blue envelope in my hands and ran off.

I heard jj from our back "is that kid crushing over you?"

Randy just gave a small giggle . i gave him a soft glare and a death glare to jj ."jj, you should have seen his face, he is too freaked to date me, you moron."

"for your kind information, my name aint moron, its Jeremy j in short jj... and hi to you randy."

Jj very deftly gave a fake smile to randy.

"hi jj. Nice to meet you."

They were busy with their intros. And I was watching the envelope. Curios and astonished.

NOW, who in the world is sending me letters. That also in the school, by the hand of a school junior? Some sort of secret admirer?

I heard randy calling my name "hey dee.."

I looked at him.."what ?"

He looked around us. And then again looked me into the eyes. "don't open it here. I have physics now. What do you have now?"

"its foot ball...and we have practical after this. We will talk there. Ok?"

He nodded. We both got in took our possessions and went to our own destinations. But i watched him go, his back to me. _Such a good ass...if I could touch them.. squeeze them..or...even..srewed...oh noo...nonononononooo... ohh not AGAINNNN..._

I ran, shaking my head like crazy to get those thoughts out of my head. But I could feel myself fail in my attempts.

I went into the changing room. And looked down. I saw the bulge. I smiled at my little man, inside my shorts. And went to the field. When I came in, my body was soaked in sweat. I quickly went for a bath. I was damn excited about this whole thing: first our new comer, and second this envelope.

I was now only my school trousers and the towel hung around my neck. And I heard a gentle but a nervous voice "dee?"

I turned around. And my eyes fell on randy. He was staring at my body. I mentally pated myself for the every day 3 hours workout. It felt weirdly exciting. His eyes raking my each and every millimeter of skin. A crooked smile came up and I spoke up:

"like what you see..?"

He looked at me. shocked. Eyes wide. And a deep red tinge spread across his cheeks.."uh..no...i mean..yes. umm..I WELL..yea.."

I gave a chuckle "so cute."

He blushed deeper "i m not."

I cant help the laughter come up "now you are more cute randy.."

He reluctantly said "shut up dee. And... you can call me ryo."

My laughter stopped there. "ryo?"

He said smiling again "yeah. Thats my Japanese name."

I became dreamy again. He really told me to call him by his Japanese name? Really? Woaah.

I simply said "ok."

...

In the practical room:

Actually there were not too many students.

We both sat at the back of the room. I pulled out the blue envelope. And notice my name written in italics.

Ryo suddenly commented "looks like a love letter to me."

I put my specs back and said "I thought love letters are given in red...!"

"is red compulsory?"

"nope its the common way to show love..."

Ryo cocked his head on one side "are you telling me that the sender is someone unusual?"

His tone turned serious from mocking. Unusual sender. "lets open it."

He nodded in agreement.

But suddenly ryo placed his hand over mine. My head jerked towards him "wh..what?"

Though he too was getting a pink face he said "what if its a poison letter?"

I winced my nose. Poison? Really? But who?and why? Impossible..."why do you think that someone would want to kill me?"

He just shrugged his shoulders "I didn't meant that someone wants you dead, but I just warned you. Be careful you know." Concern lacing in his voice.

I smiled softly. "I will."

I could feel my heart beat faster, and faster. I was trying to cool down...and I opened it...

But we both didn't expect anything like this...this was...soooo... out of place?

* * *

**here is a cliffe... can anyone guess what might be in the envelope? write in the review box , what you think...! if someone is correct I WILL READ ALL THEIR STORIES, AND REVIEW THEM... :D :D so keep thinking...**

**and tell me how my story is going... love ya bye bye...**

**ciao... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi there. okay.. I M A BIT LATE. i have to distribute my 24 hours for studies, social media, a form and writing fanfics and all...but nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...unfortunately my 80% of 24 hours goes for tests preps...god help meeeeeee... I DUNNO WHY THEY DONT GIVE YAOI AND ANIMES IN OUR TEST...haaaaww :p**

**ok this is a short chapter, might look like a filler, but it isnt... you l understand when you read it...**

**...nooo moree talks...enjoy...**

* * *

Dee's POV

I was silent. Ryo was silent. And to our surprise the whole room was silent. I was the first to break the silence.

" is...this...some weird joke where I cant find the punchline?"

I looked at ryo's face. His brows slightly drawn together.

There were two white small pieces of paper. Nothing. No writings! No scribblings! NO NOTHING!

BUT...this feeling of nothing was making me suspicious of SOMETHING.

I took the two pieces of paper. And looked at it. Scanning the paper. Normal paper.

Ryo spoke up " hand me a pencil dee"

I shrugged my shoulders. I dunno what he is really thinking but I did give him that "here, but what are you doing?"

He looked at me " just trying out a theory"

He took the pencil and gently started shading the first sheet of paper. But...there came nothing. And we erased it.

"so my theory isn't the theory here. Do you really think it's a prank played on you?" a light smirk gracing his lips.

"nope. It can't be a joke. "

He gave me questioning look. And I pulled the paper near my eyes to get something, but something different came up.

A pungent smell hit my nose in that instant. There was a frown on my face. I could feel it.

Ryo asked urgently "what is it? Did you saw something?"

Looking at the pieces I said "no. I smelled something."

His face was worth watching then. "dee, just be serious for once?"

"I am serious. And... can you get me a fire?"

He stared at me, for a few more seconds and shook his head in surrender "huff, ok...after lighting a fire , what are you planning to do next?"

"you will see."

As we lighted up a fire and put the paper over the flame, in about 30 seconds, it turned golden. And deep brown scribblings came up on the paper.

Ryo brought the paper closer to his "h..how...how the hell did you know this?"

I smiled at ryo " have you ever smelled an onion ?"

Ryo looked sceptic "oviously...its...pungent..so what about that?"

"so when you use the juice of an onion mixed with lemon, you get an ink which can't be seen in plain light or eyes..."

Ryo then grasped the meaning "the ink is invisible and due to heat, the starch in the juice burns and the writing come up?...thats cool...but..."

I nodded "BUT...why will some one send me a two piece message written in invisible ink? Thats a question for which I don't have any answer."

Ryo looked at the writings "and now... what does the first message mean?"

I looked into the message. It was written in clear English. It reads:

"**a river is flowing.**

**The wind is blowing.**

**The sun shines on greenery **

**You shouldn't miss the scenary"**

Ryo almost smirked " this is clearly a landscape."

I rolled my eyes "tell me something that I don't know!"

He took the second peice it was more nonsense than the first "these are just numbers, Dee."

At that moment the bell rung to their last period.

I looked at him "wanna come home this evening. We need to solve this."

Ryo hesitatingly looked at me. And looked down. My only thought _' why does he have to act cute around me?... or he can't help it?'_

"what? Are you shy to go to a friend's house ryo?"

He became redder "no...it...its not like that!"

"then?"

"uhm...okay. I will come."

"good. See you then." Ryo went out of the class. And I sat there dreaming about ryo. I AM HOPELESS.

* * *

**yep... there is going to be a bumper surprise... my ratings are going to go a BIT higher in my next chapter...**

**so who dont like yaoi...DONT READ..i DONT need fire reviews...**

**love ya all... r and r...**

**ciao**


End file.
